Durant Manta ZS (2019)
|manufacturer = |maximum_speed = 212 MPH (342 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.4s|engine = 6.2L V8|price = Rank 100|revenue_per_mile = $739|job_xp_/_mile = 410 XP|seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 755|torque = 715 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = 12 City / 20 Highway / 15 Combined|transmission = 8-Speed automatic|built_in = U.S.A.|predecessor = Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6)}}The '2019 Chevorlet Corvette ZR1 (C7) '''was added on the Re-Branding Update and replaced its Predecessor, the Corvette ZR1 (C6). Description The Corvette C7 ZR1 was unveiled at the 2017 Dubai Motor Show for the 2019 model year. The ZR1 is heavily based on the Z06 platform with many noticeable changes, including the all-new 6.2 L; 376.0 cu in (6,162 cc) pushrod ''LT5 V8 engine equipped with a 2.6 L (0.6 imp gal; 0.7 US gal) Eaton supercharger that is 52% larger than that of the Z06 along with a new fuel injection system. The new engine produces 755 hp (765 PS; 563 kW) at 6,300 rpm and 715 lb⋅ft (969 N⋅m) of torque at 4,400 rpm. The ZR1 also includes an improved engine cooling system with large cooling vents in the front bumpers vents on the hood and a larger intercooler. The cooling system also adds four more radiators bringing the total count to thirteen. Due to the large supercharger and intercooler, an opening is made in the hood but is concealed by making the intercooler cover in such a way that it looks like a part of the hood. The ZR1's aero package has been developed in collaboration with Pratt & Miller's Corvette racing team in wind tunnels which includes a large rear wing bolted directly on the chassis, a front splitter and a new front underbody spoiler in order to balance out the excess drag. A fixed wing was added after the engineers at Corvette Racing discovered that an active rear wing serves no more than an aesthetic purpose. Other changes include an active exhaust system and an upgraded crankshaft, all of which help propel the car to a top speed of 214.88 MPH (345.82 km/h) with the low rear wing. The optional aero package available for the ZR1 is the ZTK performance package which adds a higher fixed rear wing with five degrees of adjustment levels and generates 60% more downforce than the Z06 with the Z07 package but also reduces top speed due to aerodynamic drag, the ZTK performance package also adds a new carbon fiber front splitter end caps for added downforce. With the combination of the high rear wing and front underbody spoiler, the ZR1 produces 950 lb (430.9 kg) of downforce at top speed. The ZR1 is also fitted with Michelin Pilot Sport Cup 2 tires instead of the standard Michelin Super Sport tires in the ZTK performance package and specific chassis and magnetic ride control settings for better cornering. Besides the extensive use of carbon fiber, the ZR1 is heavier than the Z06 at 3,560 lb (1,614.8 kg) due to added fluids for the cooling system. The ZR1 is available with a 7-speed Tremec TR-6070 manual transmission with rev-matching technology or an 8-speed GM 8L90 automatic transmission with paddle shifters which are the same as those found in the Z06. The ZR1 comes with larger tires and wheels, carbon ceramic brakes, double wishbone suspension system and magnetic ride control system as standard with optional brake caliper colors and wheels. The interior includes Nappa leather upholstery, heated seats, carbon fiber rimmed steering wheel and Bose sound system as standard with a variety of performance and comfort options available. The ZR1 became available from sale from Spring 2018. A convertible version of the ZR1 was revealed at the 2017 Los Angeles Auto Show. Performance figures remain the same as the coupé but the convertible weighs 60 lb (27 kg) more than its coupé counterpart due to structural reinforcing components. Gallery C7ZR1Rear.png|Rear end of C7 ZR1 ZR1Color.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Rank Reward Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:American Vehicles Category:Chevrolet